The 9th Digidestined
by Courage of fire
Summary: After the trouble with the Digimon Emperor, it seemed that there would be peace in the Digital World until Gennia found a prophecy. Now the race is on to find the 9th Digidestined before an old enemy does. First story so please don't be rude


For 3 years there has been peace in the Digital World, there was trouble with the Digimon Emperor, but it was resolved. Gennai thought that all was calm until he discovered a prophecy that foretold there was a 9th digidestined who would help bring down the dark lord. _It seems that we haven't heard the end of Myostismon as we thought. Hopefully, the kids can find the 9__th__ digidestined before Myostismon does, or I fear that the worse will come. _Gennai thought as he sent an email to Izzy explaining about the prophecy and the 9th digidestined. _I'm getting to old for this. _Gennai sighed looking out at the garden.

**In the real world**

It was the beginning of summer, and 13 year old Izzy Izumi had just gotten back from school and meeting with the other digidestined. "Mom, I'm home." Izzy called out. He didn't her a reply and when he went into the kitchen to get a drink, he noticed a note on the fridge.

Izzy-

Went to the store to get some groceries, there's some rice balls in the fridge if you'd like a snack.

Love Mom

_Oh so that's where she went. _Izzy thought as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He headed to his room to check his computer to see if there were any updates on the digital world.

When he walked into his the first thing he noticed was that he had an email from Gennai. He pulled up a chair before he opened up the email. Once he did and started to read it, his eyes were wide with shock from what he read. He quickly got up to call everyone over for an emergency meeting at his house.

*30 minutes later*

There was rapid knocking on the door and Masami Izumi opened it to reveal an out of breath Davis carrying a soccer bag. "Oh, hi Davis, Izzy and the others are in his room." She said kindly, letting him in. Davis nodded his head and went over to Izzy's door. When he walked he saw Izzy sitting in his chair, Yolei, Kari, and Cody sitting on Izzy's bed with their digimon in their laps, TK sitting on the floor with patomon beside him, and Tai and Matt standing by the bed. "Sorry, I'm late. Where are Sora, Ken, and Joe at?" Davis said as he took a seat on the floor, unzipping his bag so Demiveemon could be let out."Sora had to help her mom at their flower shop. Ken called and said that he couldn't make it since his family was going to visit the other relatives. And Joe-"as Izzy was about to explain where Joe he walked through his door, in about the same state Davis was. "Sorry that I'm late but my dad needed help with something real quick." Joe said going to lean against the bookcase.

"Well since everyone here that can be here how about we start the meeting." Matt suggested, while everyone nodded in agreement. "Very well, the reason I called you all here is because Gennai sent me an email saying that there is a 9th digidestined. Not only is there a 9th digidestined, but apparently Myostismon going to come back too, looking for this kid." Izzy said as he allowed the others to take this in. At first the younger digidestined didn't quite understand, minus TK and Kari that is, but the older generation looked nervous. "How can Myostismon come back, I thought Tai and Matt destroyed him when Agumon and Gabumon warped digvolved and attacked him?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook his head, "So did Gennai, he's not sure how he can come back either. He said he's going to try and find out how it's possible that he can come back. In the mean time he wants us to try and find whoever the 9th digidestined is."Izzy explained. "How are we supposed to know who to look or how to look for them?" Cody asked thinking. "According to the prophecy the Miracle of Courage and Light will be the end of the dark lord once and for all." "So the 9th digidestined has something to do with Tai and Kari then, right?" Yolei guessed. Everyone looked between Tai and Kari, who looked confused.

"It's possible but I don't know who it could be talking about." Tai said, he seemed confused on the outside but he was really thinking about something that had happened 3 years ago. _Could the 9__th__ digidestined possibly be Mai? _Tai looked at Kari and saw she thought the same thing he was. "How about we meet up in the park tomorrow and come up with a plan to find the 9th digidestined?" Tai suggested going into what everyone, Davis included, called leader mode. "Sounds like a plan everyone meet in the park at noon, got it?" Izzy said to everyone before they left.

**With Tai and Kari**

While they were walking home, Tai and Kari didn't say anything as they were both thinking of who the 9th digidestined could be. That's what it seem they were doing to Gatomon at least, yet something about the tense mood was off. "Tai, do you think that the 9th digidestined could be Mai?" Kari asked Tai.Gatomon looked at Kari confused. "Who's Mai Kari?" asked curious. "Mai is our younger cousin, she looks like Kari but kept her hair longer. She likes to play soccer like I do and evening has a pair of goggles like I do." Tai explained with sad thoughtful look.

Gatomon tilted her head still confused. "How come we haven't seen her before?" Kari spoke this time. "We haven't seen or heard from Mai or her mom since Myostismon took over the city. Actually the last time we saw her, was right before we found out that I was the 8th digidestined. Since then it's like they disappeared. We've tried to get in contact with Aunt Yumi, her mom, but that hasn't worked." Tai was silent still thinking about something, while Kari explained all this. "So you think that she could be the 9th digidestined because of what had happened 3 years ago?" Gatomon guessed.

"It's more just that. When Agumon and I came back to the real world that one time, Mai was her with Kari and she could see the digimon too. Another thing is Mai was born the after we witnessed the battle against Greymon and Parrottmon. It just seems like too much of a coincidence." Tai explained as they headed up the stairs to their apartment. When they entered they could hear their mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey mom, Kari and I are back from Izzy's. What are you cooking?" Tai asked a little fearfully. His mom was known for making some pretty…different food. And by different, I mean food that even Tai wouldn't dare to eat, evening if he was starving to death. That's say something.

Yuuko Kamiya stuck her head out of the kitchen so she could talk to her kids better. "I'm making Curry Rice, the way that Mai likes. You know it would've been her 8th birthday today." Their mom said with thoughtful expression as she remembered Mai and her younger sister. Kari looked shocked, "I forgot that it was her birthday, I wonder where she's at? And why we haven't heard from them in over 3 years?" Everyone was silent each thinking of something different that had to do with Mai.

Silently Tai went into Kari and his room and shut the door behind him. Kari, with Gatomon, followed shortly afterwards while Yuuko went back into the kitchen. In their room Kari found Tai lying on his side on his bed holding a picture frame. He had his back to her but she could tell which picture frame he was looking at because it's the same one he always looks at when he thinks of Mai. "Tai?" Kari tried to get her brothers attention. It took a minute but he finally turned over and looked at her. "If its Mai then we'll find her, I know we will." Looking at her brother with hope in her eyes then looked out the window at the dark clouds that were forming around the city. Tai didn't say anything but tried to look cheered up for his sister. _I'm not worried about finding Mai; I'm more worried about how she'll be when we find her. _Tai thought when he heard their mom call them for dinner. Kari and him went to go eat dinner, and then watched some TV to settle their nerves before they went to bed. Unaware of the fact that the 9th digidestined was in fact their cousin and she was closer than they thought.


End file.
